


Cause Tonight's the Night the World Begins Again

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluffyfest, M/M, So fluffy it will make your teeth ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: “I’m not ending the year this way,” Aaron said as got closer to Robert. He tried to step back as Aaron got too close but he couldn’t Aaron had grabbed onto his arms and pulled him closer to him. “We need to end the year together.” Aaron said with decisiveness littering his voice.Robert struggled a bit against Aarons grip. “No. We should start the year differently than last year. We can’t spend it together.” Robert said softly.





	Cause Tonight's the Night the World Begins Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Louise on Twitter (@LouiseMacAllis2). She asked me what kiss I wanted to see and well...this is what happened. 
> 
> I didn't have anyone read it over so it might have issues but its very sweet. Something we need right now. Please enjoy!

It was cold. His breath was blowing across the starry night sky as he walked out with everyone else in the pub.  The gravel bounced under his feet as he pulled on his leather jacket. His green eyes were looking up towards the sky.  The others filtered out of the pub, filled with cheer (brought to them by beer and champagne), as they huddled together waiting for the countdown to start. 

Robert looked over at the crowd as he zipped up his jacket and slipped his hands into the pockets. As Leyla and Priya started an off-key rendition of the _Auld Lang Syne_ as they swayed to their imaginary beat. Their once ‘ruined’ friendship bonded back, granted with scotch tape and shots of tequila but it was bonded for the night.  Paddy and Marlon were holding onto each other laughing at a joke they only knew and understood and Victoria stood with Diane who had her arm around her stepdaughter. Diane’s face lit up as she as she watched everyone’s merriment around her. Victoria’s tired eyes looked over at Robert, a small smile growing on her face.  

Robert gave a small smile back. They both nodded as Chas pushed her way through with her drink as she announced it was almost time to start the countdown.

Another year. This year had started so hopeful and full of love and ended with the worst of lows. Alone and cold. Alone by design on Roberts part. Aaron had wanted to spend New Year’s Eve with him but he didn’t want to do that to him. Their new tentative relationship was something Robert didn’t want to ruin with a possible bad New Year’s Eve.  Liv, Gabby, and Gerry were spending the night celebrating at The Mill and Aaron had wanted Robert to chaperone with him. As much as Robert wanted to be back in his home with his family, he didn’t feel worthy to step through again.  Not yet. He still didn’t feel right. He didn’t feel worthy of all that again. Worthy of Aarons and Liv’s love.

“Alright, everyone! Get ready!” Chas’s voice rang out over the crowd. Robert took a big cleansing breath as he prepared to say goodbye to 2017.

“Robert!” a voice rang out over the crowd. He turned slowly and felt his heart skip a beat. Aaron was running towards him with three teenagers in tow. Liv and Gabby were giggling the whole way while Gerry followed his ever-present smirk on his face.

“What are you guys doing here?” Robert asked confusion showing on his face.  Liv pushed past Aaron and rushed up to Robert throwing her arms around his waist. She gave him a quick hug before disengaging and running towards Victoria in the crowd.

“What was that?” Robert hoarsely asked as Aaron walked up to him, his cheeks flushed pink from his efforts to get there. 

“I’m not ending the year this way,” Aaron said as got closer to Robert. He tried to step back as Aaron got too close but he couldn’t Aaron had grabbed onto his arms and pulled him closer to him.  “We need to end the year together,” Aaron said with decisiveness littering his voice.

Robert struggled a bit against Aarons grip. “No. We should start the year differently than last year. We can’t spend it together.” Robert said softly.

“A few days ago, you said to me that you don’t deserve me. You don’t offer anything worthy of my love.” Aaron continued, ignoring Roberts comment.  He gently pulled him away from the crowd by his arms.  The noise was sounding farther and farther away. “I think you do. You have so much to offer to me. In fact…”

“ALRIGHT! LET’S START THE COUNTDOWN!” Chas yelled into the crowd. 

_Ten!_

Aaron took a deep breath and moved forward to press his lips to Roberts' forehead. “This mind. I love every thought that comes through, even the ones that are all types of wrong. It shows that you are here and alive.”

_Nine!_

Robert could feel his heart start to beat a bit faster as Aaron moved downward. His eyes fluttered shut as Aaron gave a gentle kiss on his eyelids. “Your eyes, blue-green depending on the day or situation. They saw me when no one else would. I love seeing them looking at me.”

_Eight!_

Roberts' eyes fluttered open as Aaron gave a quick peck on his nose. “I just think it cute when it scrunches up when you are confused.” Aaron laughed at this making Robert smirk in response.

_Seven!_

Aaron moved to his left letting his warm lips gently kiss his cheek. That old memory flooding back to Robert of the last time Aaron did that. “I’ve tasted tears on this cheek before. It shows me you are human and feel so deeply. Deeper than anyone could know.  I love that.”

_Six!_

Robert gulped as Aaron moved over to the right cheek giving it the same kiss. “I’ve seen this cheek bright pink and round with laughter as we laughed about something. Your laughter makes everything better. It’s so rare that hearing it is like seeing the sun after a long rainstorm.”

_Five!_

Aaron moved his lips down to give a quick kiss to his jawline. “This is just impressive. I mean, it could cut glass. You know it too.”

_Four!_

Aaron moved further down and kissed his neck. “I know if I kiss your neck right about here,” Aaron kissed and then sucked gently on the one part of Roberts' neck, “you shiver and hold onto me tightly. I found that spot. It’s my spot. My mark on you. Mine.” Robert held back a moan as Aaron gave the spot a quick bite.

_Three!_

Aaron moved back up from the red mark blossoming on his neck and gave a quick kiss and bite on Roberts left ear. “These ears hear everything but are great at not hearing either.  I mostly love how red they get when you…”

_Two!_

Aaron winked at Robert as he moved back and grabbed onto his left hand. His thumb rubbing over Roberts wedding band. Cool to the touch it never left his hand. He lifted the hand to his mouth and kissed Robert’s ring finger. “You never took off this ring. Even when everything seemed lost forever, that ring gave me hope that we would find our way back.”

_One!_

Aaron let Roberts hand fall as his attention drew to Roberts' mouth. “That mouth. It is a wicked mouth that can cut anyone down with one word but reduce me to a puddle with one word. I love this most of all. This wicked mouth is all mine and will always be mine.”

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Aaron grabbed Robert close and lunged at his mouth.  Those soft pink lips pressing against his own ignited a flame that started in his stomach and built up through his body making him lightheaded. He could feel Aarons tongue gently push through finding his own caressing it as he deepened the kiss. It was like, as cliché as it sounds, coming home.

After a few minutes, Aaron broke the kiss gasping for air. The sounds of celebration and fireworks filled Roberts ears as his body cooled a bit.  He could hear Liv’s voice making kissing noises behind him, making him laugh. Aaron laughed too as he rested his forehead onto Roberts.

“Happy New Year,” Aaron whispered running his hands up and down Roberts' arms. That heat came back again.

“Yes, it is,” Robert whispered back giving a quick peck on Aarons' lips.

Yes, it is.


End file.
